Don't Let Me Fall
by coffeegirl1321
Summary: After the death of her parents,Darcy is sent to Shoreline and she meets Luce and her group of her friends.Darcy has this sense she has met Luce before.Darcy is enrolled in the Nephilim Program and she's confused why.Darcy also notices occasionally Luce speaks to a haunting yet alluring boy,whom she feels a connection to.What if Luce isn't the only one with a hidden past?
1. Chapter One: Shoreline

_**Welcome everyone! I hope you like my FanFictions, I hope that you'll enjoy them as much as I do writing them! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible so maybe every Saturday or Sunday. This is my first FanFiction in a while. It's a new account I lost the info the other one and the stories weren't that good. Well I hope you like it! Oh by the way this fanfiction is written based on the Fallen Series I've only read the first and I'm halfway through the second, so please don't kill me if some or a lot of things a different. Anyway enjoy!**_

Chapter One: Shoreline

"Where are you sending me now?" I asked almost yelling into my cellphone at my Uncle Joe.

"It's a good school it'll teach you some… interesting things. Good luck," he said and hung up the phone. I looked around at the large campus. It was a rich kid school. My parents had always wanted me to go to a school full of snobs with designer purses, and four million dollar cars. They wanted me to be like them, they even wrote it in their will.

"Are you Darcy?" asked a woman with beautiful almost white blonde hair and glowing skin.

"I am," I smiled.

"Oh we're so pleased to have you! Welcome! I'm Francesca," she smiled radiantly. _Why must I always have to go to a school with a bunch of super pretty people? Do people with flaws not exist anymore? _I thought trying to keep a warm smile on my face.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your dorm room," Francesca smiled and guided me through a large area of lush green grass while grey clouds rolled over head. Perfect teens around my age spread across the grass in different little groups laughing and smiling. I noticed one in particular. A girl with blonde hair and dark roots sat with a Cali boy, an over bubbly brunette, and a golden blonde doing yoga. The girl with blonde hair and dark roots sent a shot of déjà vu through me like I had seen her before or known her previously.

"That is Luce. She's a very interesting girl she is," Francesca said with a warm smile but the look in her eye showed that I should probably be careful. "She's also one of your roommates," she said.

"Could you possibly just introduce me and I can go with her and her friends to the dorm room later?" I asked raising my dark eyebrows curiously.

"Of course, I'll have your bags taken to your room in the meantime," Francesca told me. Quietly Francesca guided me over to Luce and her group of friends.

"Luce, Miles, Shelby, Jasmine I would like you to meet a new member to our school, special program, and your new roommate," Francesca smiled yet again.

"Yay another roommate," said the blonde in an orange vest sarcastically.

"I'm Miles," said the Cali boy warmly. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Jasmine welcome!" said the bubbly brunette.

"Luce," said the girl with short dyed blonde lock.

"Darcy," I nodded and looked down at my long jumbo ringlet chocolate brown curls.

"Well I have to get going. Have fun Darcy!" Francesca waved and disappeared. I sat down across from the whole group. This wasn't the right day to wear my favorite plaid pajama pants and my dad's old black hoddie from college. _Fantastic I'll just make my first impression and that is being lazy. Okay well I'm a tad lazy, _I thought and sighed.

"Where did you go before you decided to come here?" asked the girl named Jasmine.

"I went to elementary school in Ohio then I was home schooled when I moved to Washington," I answered looking at the group of friends and fiddling with one of my curls.

"That's so cool!" said Jasmine said.

"Thanks," I said looking down. Luce was looking at me very closly like a piece of art under critic's eyes.

"I like your pants," said the girl Shelby.

"You're warming up to her faster than me!" said Luce and Shelby giggled.

"Hey I had my reasons. She seems like a cool chick," Shelby said with a smirk.

"I have a serious craving for coffee I'm going to Starbucks, anyone want to join?" Miles asked looking straight at me .

"Mmmm coffee, sounds perfect," I said hopping up with a genuine smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Conversations

_**Hello! Here's chapter two please enjoy! Don't forget to review and leave some comments!**_

**Chapter Two: Coffee Conversations**

I sat across from Miles in a rustic styled coffee shop. He looked so out of place here with his easy going Californian clothes surrounded by people who keep up with all the latest trends. Since we'd gotten our coffee he'd remove his hat so I could see his eyes. They were a clear blue color like the oceans in the tropics. I noticed he had some freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose.

"So you're in the Nephilim Program?" he asked taking a sip from his cup. His eyes were serious, but still friendly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure what it is," I said honestly swiping some whip cream from the top on my cappuccino. I remember having this weird energized feeling when I stepped onto the campus of Shoreline, but I didn't know why. His eyes widened then his face looked like he was thinking too hard, like he was trying to make a decision.

"Do believe in angels?" he asked setting down his coffee leaning forward.

"I guess yeah. My mother used to tell me all types of stories when I was younger about them, but I don't know how much is true," I answered before taking a taste of my drink. A lump grew in my throat. My mother may have wanted to change me and mold me into her, but she was still my mother and I missed her. It's only been a few months since she and my father died. It was still a touchy subject.

"What did she tell you?" he asked squinting his eyes. I started to feel a little nervous under his constant gaze and his questions brought back memories I didn't really want to think about anymore.

"Well, she would tell about how captivating they were and tell me of the beauty of their wings. She told that one day they fell from Heaven had to choose Heaven or Hell. Half chose Heaven and became Fallen Angels. The other half chose Hell and became angelic demons," I said softly. He bit his lip and I could see he wanted to tell me something.

"Were parents always on trips and things like that?" he asked and I nodded yes.

"Darcy, I know this might scare you, but you were going to learn about this anyway," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked a sense of fear surged through me.

"Angels are real. All the stories you've been told are real. Your parents were always on trips because they were angels and they had duties to fulfill," he said looking at me his eyes gentle. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed where I sat. Slowly the pieces began to connect. My parents' unbelievable beauty for their age of fifty five, their elegant movements, how they seemed to glow, their constant goodbyes like they would never return, the books they had me read of the Announcers, the Outcasts, the half human half angel children, the legends. They were all true. The only reason I was one hundred percent sure was the feeling in my bones. It was a heat that ran through my body, like the warmth of a fire on a cold night. I looked at Miles and gave him and understanding look.

"Are you, Luce, Shelby and Jasmine angels?" I asked finally able to move my lips.

"No, Luce is human. Shelby, Jasmine and me are Nephilim, children of a human and an angel," he said weary.

"So what am I?" I asked folding my hands together.

"I'm sure angel I assume. If you want to find out we can go to Francesca and our other teacher Steven now," he said hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

"No that's fine, I think I've learned enough life changing things for one day," I said standing up with shaky legs. "I just think I need a nap."


	3. Chapter Three: A Shorter Forever

_**Here's Chapter three! You know the drill **__** if you have any feedback leave a review of PM me! Enjoy!  
**_

**Chapter Three: A Shorter Forever  
**

I had so many questions and they were bouncing around in my mind, making me dizzy. I walked silently next to Miles to my dorm room. When I arrived I smiled and thanked Miles for everything then entered to room. Luce sat in her bed with her blankets pulled up to her chin.

"Luce?" I asked sitting on the single bed across from the bunk bed Luce sat in. My bags were under my bed neatly and my blankets were stacked atop my pillows at the head of my bed.

"Yeah?" she asked her hazel eyes shifting to my direction.

"You know about the whole angel thing don't you?" I asked folding my legs underneath me. I waited a few minutes biting my nail waiting for her response.

"I only know a few things," she admitted. "I know they're real and that there are demons and angels. Why?" she asked.

"I found about angels today and I found out my parents are angels," I said quietly. I saw her eyebrows rise in shock. "I have questions I need answered. Do you know anyone who could answer them?" asked looking at her, hope burning in my chest.

"Matter of fact I do," she smiled and opened the dorm rooms window. I noticed a magnificent boy outside the window. His blonde hair glistened in the moonlight and his violet and grey eyes found Luce right away. Quickly he pulled her in for a kiss. It was beautiful, I could feel their love radiate off of them. I coughed quietly looking away so they knew I was still here. "Sorry," Luce blushed "Daniel this is Darcy, she's my roommate and she has questions about angels. She just found out her parents were angels," Luce smiled up at Daniel.

"Nice to meet you Darcy," he said with a warm welcoming, but it wasn't the same dazzling smile he'd given Luce.

"You too," I smiled warmly.

"Can you tell her about the angel things?" Luce asked him her hand on his arm.

"Then I can't spend any time with you," he frowned.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll wait on the beach and give you guys some alone time then Daniel can meet me there. Luce are you okay with that?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sounds good," she smiled and I smiled back.

"Have fun!" I called as I exited the room in my pj pants, hoodie and flip flops. I made my way to the beach taking in deep breaths of the salty and crisp sea air. I removed my flip flops and let my toes sink into the cold smooth sad. I couldn't believe I'd finally learn about the secrets I knew parents were keeping from me my whole life in one night. I could feel the pure excitement and terror surging through me simultaneously. The salty air filled my lungs, blowing my curls in the wind. There was slight pressure in my shoulder blades, but I just ignored it. About an hour of walking along the water's edge I saw something in the sky. As it came closer to me I noticed it was a set of white satin wings with a silver glow. Soon I could tell it was Daniel. His feet touched the sand and his wings were fully extended filling the area with a glow I'd never seen in all my life.

"Shocking isn't it?" he asked.

"Just a bit," I joked.

"So you said your parents were angels?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, at least that's what Miles said," I answered.

"What were their names?" he asked crossing his tan muscled arms. His eyes were violet and burning, probably the effects of Luce.

"Michael and Camael," I told him digging my nails into the palms of my hands. Daniel's eyes widen like he was shocked.

"Are you positive?" he asked his voice becoming wary.

"Yes, they stayed with me all the time until I was five, and since three months ago they've come home once every month to four month," I told him. Daniel nodded. "But they're dead…" I said on the verge of tears.

"Darcy, they aren't dead, they're in Heaven helping Him," Daniel said almost laughing.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Michael would never get himself killed and neither would Camael," he smiled. "They're alive and well," He grinned.

"Wait a minute if my parents are definitely angel and my dad is named Michael… then he's God's Archangel," I said my legs buckling under me, I felt as if I was going to faint.

"Yes… and your mother is the Angel of Joy," Daniel smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to faint," I mumbled and my shoulders began to burn with pain. I winced and tried to rub my shoulder blades.

"The pain will go away when they're fully developed," Daniel told me.

"What are fully developed?" I asked scared for my life.

"These," he smiled pointing to his wings.

"Oh God," I said my face most likely draining of color. Something in Daniel's eyes had me worried.

"Here I'll fly you home," he said scooping me up. Before I knew it I was being place on my bed across from a sleeping Luce. "You can't tell Luce anything. She has to find out on her own," Daniel said before slipping out the window.

**(Daniel's POV)**

I found Cam sitting on the edge of a city building in L.A. I landed next to him looking out on the city. His wings were open and pushed behind his back. His face was the same as it always was when he was with me, I am his or I was his brother. I could see the sadness, the pain, and the loneliness clear on his face.

"She's back Cam," I told him my hands shoved in the pockets of my dark jeans.

"Don't joke about that or I will have to use this Starshot on you, and you know I will use it," he snarled. She'd always been a touchy subject no matter how much time hand passed.

"Cam, this is no joke. She's really back," I looked at him. His green eyes grew worried.

"But a hundred years ago was her last…" he started.

"That's what we thought," I smiled, he'd lost her and I knew how it felt to lose the one you love so much you can't use words to explain it over and over again. But I've never know what it was like to lose that person forever. I guess Cam's forever wasn't as long as he and I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful Stranger

_**Hey! It's been a really long time since I've posted. I am so sorry. I've been really busy with school. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Four: Beautiful Stanger (Darcy's POV)**

Thankfully when I woke up Shelby told me it was Saturday. No school! I needed time to wrap my mind around everything I had learned yesterday. I stared blankly at the ceiling replaying last night's events. Luce's boyfriend was an angel. My parents are alive and are also angels. I'm an angel. Angels are real. I go to school with half angel and half human students, well some of them.

"You need to get out of bed," Luce smiled as she flicked my shoulder.

"I don't know how. I just found out my parents are alive and are angels and that I'm an angel and wings are growing in my back. This just isn't normal. I feel paralyzed," I spoke honestly.

"I understand I was just as shocked when I found out all my friends were angels including my boyfriend," she smiled. "The best thing to do is get up and keep moving. We don't really have choice in our situation," she said supportively.

I threw my legs over the bed with a sigh and sat up. Quickly I changed into a pair of jeans, a black sweater with Paramore written on it and a pair Uggs. Luce and I walked to the beach. We met Shelby and Miles there. The sky and ocean were a stormy gray color. The wind whipped my hair behind me. I through my head back and screamed.

"Are you okay?!" asked Miles panicking.

"She's fine just let her scream," Shelby said back. I continued to scream and scream into wind. I stopped to pull off my boots and roll up the legs of my pants, then stepped into the icy cold water letting the chill run up my spine and through my body. The chill stopped the screaming pain in my shoulder blades and a sighed in relief. None of this made sense to me, but yet it did. The pain continued then suddenly it ended and I through my hands in the arms happily.

"Darcy, um you might want to open your eyes," I heard Miles say. I opened my eyes and looked left and right. Then I let out and earth shattering scream. Shooting from my back were these large, majestic, glittering white satin wings.

"Oh my God," I said to low for anyone to hear. "He really wasn't lying. How do I put the back?!" I asked now panicked and turned to Luce, Shelby, and Miles. Luce wasn't standing in front of me but farther away talking to a boy in all black, including his hair. He had a coy, calm collected smile as he spoke to her until he met my eyes with his shimmering green jewels for eyes. His face drained of color, his smile fell, but I saw a hope in his eyes that I didn't understand. I saw his lips form a few words but I didn't know what they were. Luce looked at me her eyes wide. I didn't understand. Then the beautiful stranger disappeared, but I continued to stare where he'd stood.


	5. Chapter 5: Paint and Lack of Air

**Hey I'm back! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and give advice, ideas, or PM me!**

**Chapter Five: Paint and Lack of Air (Darcy's POV)  
**

"Who was that?" I asked Luce as she walked up to me.

"No one important," she smiled.

"But…" I started but never finished.

"Here's how to put them back. Close your eyes think of them coming back into your body and your skin stretching over your folded up wings," she smiled. I did as she instructed and when I opened my eyes again they were no longer visible.

"Thanks. I want to go to the book store, and the art store. Miles do you have a truck?" I asked.

"Sure do!" he grinned.

"Let's go to the art store!" I grinned.

Shelby and Luce hopped sat in the back row of the four person cabin of Miles' pickup truck. I sat in the passenger seat and he drove. First we went through the Starbucks drive through and ordered coffee. Miles got a large coffee with two sugars, Shelby got herbal tea with sugar and cream, Luce got hot chocolate with peppermint and whipped cream, and I got a medium coffee with two cream two sugar. Luce, Miles, and Shelby sipped their drinks as I carried a Barnes and Noble book bag up and down the aisles. I went through the Mythical creatures section and through every book about angels in the bag. My parents had trillions of the dollars in the bank and probably even more in their three other bank accounts which I had access to this one and two others but the last one I did not. I could buy Italy if I wanted and still have enough money. Instead I buy books, art supplies and coffee. Next I went to the teen's section and grabbed all the books in the Blue Bloods Series, The Twilight Series, and a bunch of other random interesting books and series. I grabbed a couple Sims 3 games then went to check out. Thankfully the store was dead because it took us about an hour to go through check out. Each one of us had to carry two huge bags of books. We put the books in the bed of the truck and tied them down so they wouldn't get ruined.

Next we went to the art store. I didn't have any of my old art supplies, they got thrown out somehow. I bought the biggest Prismacolor colored pencil set, marker set, pencil set, erasers of all types, charcoals, paints, paint brushes, a cheap easel, a drawing table, canvas, four sketch books, scissors, pencil sharpeners, blenders, colorless blenders, and Q-tips. Thankfully that store was also dead. All of those things filled the back of the truck then we went to Target and bought a book self and a cheap dresser. Thankfully the room Luce Shelby and I share is huge there'll be enough room for my crap. As soon as we got back to school I set up the drawing desk and put it at the end of my bed, Luce set up the dresser with only a little help from Shelby and placed it next to my drawing desk. Then Shelby and Miles put together the bookshelf and put it next the dresser then put my cheap and simple easel in the corner by my bookshelf and the door.

I organized all my art supplies in the dresser. Easers, sharpeners, Q-tips and blenders where in the small drawer on the left. Drawing pencils and charcoals in the drawer on the right. In the drawer under the small drawers I put my Prismacolor colored pencils, Prismacolor markers, and sketchbooks. Then in the next drawer I put my paints, paint brushes, and canvas. In the last drawer I put my art clothes and art rags. I shoved my boxes of everyday clothes and shoes under my bed. I let Luce have my computer desk and the extra dresser because I didn't need them.

After that the gang parted Miles went to play soccer and Luce and Shelby went to do who knows what. I picked up one of my tote bags and threw my paints, brushes, a pencil set, an easers, a paint palette, and a canvas in it. Then I change into a new tank top and through on a baggie maroon sweater that said "Art is Life" in white on the front. I slipped on a pair of black flip flops, threw my tote bag over my shoulder, picked up my crappy easel and headed for the beach again. When I got there I found a rock that was high enough to sit on and still be able to paint and flat enough, and large enough to scatter my supplies on it.

I set up my easel, canvas and supplies and began to paint the story grey ocean and the lighter grey sky. I mixed with and black over and over to get all right shades of grey. I painted and took sips of my water bottle I'd gotten from the snack bar before I came here every ten minutes or so. I noticed a boy in a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans standing in my picture so I started to paint him too. His black hair was blown by the wind toward the west. I finished painting the landscape but all I had to finish painting the guy. For hours he just stood there not moving as I had asked him. I paint the shadows his muscles made through his snug leather jacket. I painted the profile of his rose colored pouted lips, his striking jaw line, his perfect nose, and his long dark eyelashes framing his emerald eyes. Just as I finished painting his eyes the last thing left I realized it was the boy Luce was talking to earlier.

"Are you finished?" he asked in a smooth confident voice but didn't move his lips too much.

"Yes," I said in a shaky voice and my voice cracked a little. He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair then turned around to face me. His eyes hit me full on again like they had this morning. They had the same effect as before. They left me frozen in my spot, frozen in time, and breathless. I could see the heart shaped pout of his lips more than I could before. He was only a yard away. I resisted the urge to stand up and touch his face and see how it'd feel to touch his lips to mine.

"May I have a look?" he asked pointing a finger to the canvas. I nodded yes not being able to speak. Slowly he walked behind the rock where I was sitting, placed his hands right next to my hips so close they almost touched. I could feel his breath on my neck and it made chills run up and down my spine. His smell was intoxicating. He smelt of black coffee, leather, and wood. I took a deep breath and let the scent fill my lungs. It was like heaven.

"I love it," he said and I could hear and I could almost feel his smile. "Do you have a pen?" he asked.

"Yes," I said picking it up from next to me. He took it from my hand and wrote Cam Briel by his foot. Then handed me the pen back. I wrote Darcy Sea in the right hand corner of the painting.

"It's nice to meet you Darcy," he smiled and moved so he could look me in the eyes.

"You too," I smiled breathlessly.

"Meet me here tonight?" he asked moving closer to me so his face was only six inches away from mine.

"What time?" I asked quietly.

"Ten," he smiled.

"Sure," I whispered smiling.

"See you then," he grinned took a few steps back and disappears. My eyes widened and I took a couple long deep breaths. I didn't realize I actually had a lack of air.


	6. Chapter Six: Realization, Fear

**Hey everybody! I just want to thank you for subscribing, following, favoriting (if that's even a word), reviewing and commenting on this FanFiction! It means so much that you actually like my idea and I really am glad that you want to continue following Darcy and all the characters of Lauren Kate's Fallen series in their story of finding love and the difficulties of knowing or being a fallen angel. I love her books! I still have to read Rapture and I cannot wait! Sorry for the paragraph! Keep PMing me and reviewing with what you think and your ideas I really love it and find it helpful! Let the journey continue!**

**Chapter Six: Realization, Fear (Darcy's POV)**

I checked the time on my phone. It was nine thirty five. Quietly I went to the bathroom and fixed my curls, made sure my mascara was perfect, and I was wearing the right outfit. I adjusted my white V-neck t-shirt. I smoothed out my ripped skinny jeans then slipped on my flip flops. Flipping off the bathroom light I grabbed my key for the dorm room and checked to make sure Luce and Shelby were sleeping. I heard Shelby grumbling about a guy and Luce sigh happily with a smile on her face. I retreated out of the room and walked silently down the hall. Thankfully the weather was somewhat warm tonight so I wouldn't freeze to death.

My fear and nerves started to kick in when I started walking down the stone steps to the beach. When I reached the sand I took of my shoes and let my toes sink into the cool smooth sand, which calmed my nerves a bit. Why was I getting so nervous? I've never met this boy before in my life yet I felt like collapsing into his arms. It didn't make sense. Finally I saw him. He was no longer wearing his leather jacket but just a muscle hugging black t-shirt and the dark blue jeans from earlier today. I couldn't bring myself to disturb his thoughtful gaze on the ocean but I knew I had to at some point.

**(Cam's POV)**

"Cam?" I heard her melodic voice say. I let her voice ring in my ears and echo through my mind. Somehow her voice let me know this wasn't one of my dreams and that Daniel hadn't lied. Slowly I let myself turn around but I made sure I wore my confident shell.

"Hello Darcy," I smirked. A grin filled her face automatically and her brown eyes lit up with joy. I remember the one of the first times I was the cause of the light in her eyes.

It was June 29th, 1613 in London, England. I was on stage in _All Is True _I was saying my lines after watching Luce and Daniel lock eyes dancing. That was when I saw her. Her chocolate brown curls were up atop her head and her brown eyes glowing and a smile lighting her face. She sat next to her best friends Arriane and Gabrielle. All three sat in similar dresses just in different colors. Arriane in crimson. Gabrielle in blush pink. And Darcy in emerald green. Then her name was Dion. After the play had finished. William had invited all of the noble families whom provided money for the production to a party. While I was standing sipping my drink she spoke to me.

"Hello good sir. I watched as you graced the stage it was quiet beautiful. Whom may you be?" she asked pushing back one of her fallen curls with a fresh blush rising in her cheeks.

"Cameron Briel Madam and you fair maiden?" I had asked her.

"Dion of London, the niece of the Queen," she smiled.

"Oh do forgive me, my Lady," I smiled and bowed and she bowed in return.

"No need sir, I rather enjoyed your acting. I must go to my aunt," she smiled and began to turn. Smoothly I grabbed her hand gently.

"Shall I see of you again?" I asked.

"Come to the castle anytime," she smiled.

Seeing Darcy smile like she had when we first met in 1613 helped me to believe deep down she'd remember. Slowly Darcy walked up to me carrying her flip flops in her right hand.

"I was impressed with your painting," I said forcing back a smile but failed hiding it.

"Really? I always thought they were terrible," Darcy blushed.

"They are rather amazing," I grinned stepping closer to her.

"Cam?" she asked her big brown eyes looking up at me her full heart shaped lips slightly parted.

"Yes?" I asked involuntarily tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

"Why do I feel like I've known you forever?" she asked her voice getting softer with each word. She said so softly and tenderly like she was holding something that could break with a sudden movement.

"Maybe you have?" I answered my face a few inches from hers.

**(Darcy's POV)**

He was so close to me, and I could help but feel like I've known him before. I had a gut feeling that if I kissed him I'd know if my feeling was real.

"How would I know if I had?" I asked quietly.

"You would remember it," Cam said his eyes locked intensely with mine.

"Kiss me," I said but his face was so close to mine his lips brushed mine as I said those words sending a chill down my spine. I felt his arms slid around my waist pressing my body to his. My arms laced around his neck and my fingers entangled into his hair. His pouted lips melted on mine, heat flooded my body and froze me at the same time. I felt as if I had done this a hundred times but it was still new and mesmerizing. When our lips reluctantly parted my eyes flutter open my eyes gazing into his emerald eyes. Suddenly short glimpses of memories filled my mind. London 1613 in the gardens of the castle. Versailles, France February 14, 1723 in the ballroom behind the staircase. Helston, England July 18, 1854 on a bridge over a glistening lake. Milan, Italy May 23, 1918 a few days before a war, a few days before I had to say goodbye. Moscow October 15, 1941 outside in a cemetery at midnight under the moonlight. I gasped in fear, but also realization and happiness.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that happen," Cam said stepping a few feet away, his arms behind his back, with his eyes on the ground. My body, my memories, my past knew what to do even though my present mind and memories didn't and was still processing. I took steps toward him, he didn't move and finally when I was close enough I pressed my lips to his once again. Our lips and bodies entwined and details began to become clear. London 1613 we'd met at a party I was a noble, Versailles I was a princess being set up for a marriage but my heart had belonged to Cam. Helston, England 1854 he was my tutor, Milan he was the baker I bought bread from every morning, Moscow he was my forbidden love.

"I remember. I remember most of it. It's all so confusing yet all so clear," I whispered out of breath.

"I shouldn't have come here," he said removing himself from my arms and started walking away from me.

"What the hell do you mean you shouldn't have come here? I remember it all! What do you not care about me anymore?!" I screamed throwing a flip flop at his back fighting my urge to swear and punch him.

"You think I don't care!" Cam said whipping around to face me, "After all this time you think I don't care!? You died and didn't come back! You died because of me!" he screamed.

"No I didn't! I died because I died!" I yelled back.

"You died because I made a choice a century before I met you! You died because of it! You're good, I am bad! It can't happen. It's His way of punishing me, because love is one thing Lucifer can't control! Since I'm with him I can't have you! And every time I try make it possible you die. Last time we all thought you died for forever! I'm leaving before I screw this up and lose you again!" he screamed, but it wasn't out of anger. It was out of fear.


End file.
